


Never My Time To Die

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Your Trigger Warning, minecraft as reality, tommy thinks about suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: Tommy is standing on the precipice, thinking thoughts darker than the air of hell around him. The lava bubbles before him, and his friends call behind. Will he finally get to choose?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Never My Time To Die

"We'll be back in a minute!" Dream said, slipping back into the portal with Sapnap and Ghostbur.

Tommy only stared. Was this happening? It was a dark day in hell. He stood on the precipice, his back lit and warmed by the superheated magma flowing not so far below him. The portal hissed: they had gone through. He was alone.

Chopped and garbled voices came back through the portal, "It's so beautiful, here let me into the picture-"

Ghostbur spoke up from the Overworld: "I'll bring it back to you, Tommy!"

He fell into a crouch, squatting on the precipice and turned away from the portal, letting out a sob. He dropped to his knees, laying his hands on the rough, heated blackstone and gazed downward, mesmerized by the roiling lava. _I could do it._ He'd fall for a few seconds, long enough to pearl back up- _I could stop it all. Right here, right now._ Just to try, he could do it- _I could do it. I could do it_

_do it_

_do it..._

He leaned forward, shoulders moving over the edge, almost crawling, almost there-

 _Thwack._ A vicious kick to the ribs send him sprawling, away from the edge, away from the end, knocking the wind from his lungs as he gasped and reached for the drop like a drowning man to land. He rose to his feet, unsteady but preparing to run-

 _Thud._ A second kick landed, and Tommy fell to his knees, coughing and hacking to try and get air back into his lungs. A hand came down on his shoulder and he flinched violently, expecting a third kick but instead the grip tightened, hauling him to his feet once more.

The voice came from behind that godforsaken ceramic grin, "It's not your time to die yet, Tommy."

Tommy twisted away from Dream's grip, stalking off as his cheeks heated with too-late adrenaline at what he had just considered doing. He kicked a loose blackstone fragment off the bridge, "It's never my time to die."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! a comment or kudos left for me would be lovely, if you want to see more dream smp content. i'd also appreciate it if you don't bring this or reference it to the content creators, to avoid any potential uncomfiness in both parties. i'm thinking of making these little snippets a more regular thing, so kudos if you're interested in that.  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
